New Expressions of Friendship?
by munnins-memory
Summary: REWRITTEN! Ikki and Ringo are having problems and Kazu and Emiri are getting closer to dating? But what happens when the seeds of doubt are planted by their own minds and everything crashes down around them? Read to find out! ;3


Hello everyone! So this year has been kicking my ass! But now I'm trying to write again, and this story is one of the one's I'm revamping and redoing. I'll do my best to keep up, but just harass me if I don't keep up like I should.

I decided that the first version wasn't realistic. I mean seriously? Why would they just SUDDENLY like each other out of no where? Now granted, I'm not going through Ikki and Ringo's relationship before this moment, but it will take a while so have patience. I want to get a GOOD story, not a cracktastic smut. I can write those in other places. :3 *will write slightly smutty Ikkazu if requested*

So until later, please enjoy the new version! Let me know what you think and if there's anything I should change or continue.

3 Munnin

On That Day, Doubt Began

Ikki rode on dark streets past lit windows and broken street lamps. He was late meeting Ringo for their date at the park, but it didn't faze him.

The boy rode further away letting the wind carry him farther, blowing away all his other thoughts and ruffling his dark hair.

In the back of his mind he knew Ringo would be pissed tomorrow when they met again at school, but the wind and his inner self pushed it farther still.

Being with Ringo was great though. He loved the feel of her; her soft skin, soft lips, soft…everything. The excitement of women had worn off once he started to understand them more and had, to speak bluntly, easy access to one, the chase and thrill were missing.

Sure he still loved her and loved to touch and talk to her, but the excitement wasn't quite what he'd imagined. Women were fun alone, but the thrill made it extraordinary.

All of a sudden, he saw someone blaze past him and he jumped to avoid a collision. As he landed and turned to see who it was, he heard a noise behind him. He turned quickly to see Kazu in front of him.

"Holy shit Kazu! What the fuck are you doing?" Kazu grinned.

"You didn't notice I was following you for ages, I thought I'd say hi."

"Next time, yell or something!"

"You had that look on your face though."

"'That look?'"

"The one you have when you shut everyone else out while you think." Kazu's grin slid off. "Are you okay?" Ikki barked a laugh.

"Of course I'm okay! I was just thinking of the match I'm going to have against Jack."

"Well she IS pretty good."

"Not NEARLY as good as me." Ikki laughed more, temporarily blocking out his previous thoughts with thoughts of the upcoming match.

"Well good luck anyway. When are we having a meeting anyway? You never told us at the last meeting."

After Sora's defeat, Kogarasumaru had become so large that the group split itself in a manner much like Behemoth had had years before. Ikki, Kazu, Buccha, Onigiri, Emiri and Agito had become the leaders of groups within Kogarasumaru with their own sub groups to work with. But every week the original gang got together to practice and hang out.

Onigiri's team, Warrior Swine, were known for random spurts of skill yet remained the weakest group.

Agito remained alone and offered his services mostly to fight members who wanted to fight stronger riders to raise their own skills.

Emiri had become the leader of a sub team named the Aces of Hearts known for their fighting passion and unexpected strength in battle.

Buccha had created a team called the Night Raiders with strength and skill known for its strategic skills in battle rivaled only by Ikki's team.

Ikki's team, which still remained named Kogarasumaru, was known for its battle strategy and tricks that were mostly unrivaled.

Kazu's team, the smallest containing only him and three others were called the Black Ops.

"Oh yeah. I got distracted that day."

"Well you WERE going to meet Ringo." Kazu grinned again but Ikki felt a pang shoot through his heart as the thoughts from earlier flooded back into his mind. He managed a quick smirk though so that Kazu wouldn't question it, but the Jet had known him too long.

He decided not to ask.

"Do you want to meet then? Or take a week off?"

"Let's have a party. Just the team. Maybe you and Emiri will finally get together." Kazu turned a bright shade of red and he pulled his hat down over his blue eyes.

Emiri had confessed when they'd graduated middle school several months after the end of the Trophaeum but Kazu hadn't given her an answer and now neither would bring up the topic.

"Whatever. I'll tell the others." Ikki laughed and Kazu continued. "What day?"

"How about tomorrow night? Since it'll be the weekend and we won't have to sleep." Kazu shrugged and gave a quick wave before speeding off. Ikki grinned as the rush of wind left behind by the blond rushed past him.

Then forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to meet Ringo, he headed towards his apartment.

xXxXx The Next Day xXxXx

"Ikki! You were supposed to meet me at 9 at the park!" Ringo's voice sounded sharp as she interrogated Ikki about the night before. "I know you're forgetful, but lately you've been forgetting to meet up a lot more often. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Ikki ran a hand through his black hair and sighed.

"You didn't do anything; I was just out riding and forgot to stop."

Kazu had walked into the classroom hearing half of their argument and sat at his seat; right behind Ikki. Kazu just buried his head in his arms. He hated hearing friends fight.

"Trouble in paradise?" Emiri whispered in Kazu's ear a little too close. Kazu jumped with his ears and face turning a deep red. Emiri giggled, turning red and pulling back a little.

"They'll pull out of it. They've probably seen worse than forgetting a date."

"You're probably right" Emiri whispered glancing at Ikki and Ringo who seemed to have already made up. As Ringo gave Ikki a peck on the lips, Emiri shook her head. "Those two will stay together forever. Well, I'll see you after class!" Emiri jumped up and gave a short wave.

"Wait!" Emiri blushed a moment and Kazu looked down avoiding her eyes. "Ikki wants everyone over tonight for a small party with the leaders." Emiri's surprise faded a moment.

"Ah, okay. Then I'll go ahead and tell Yayoi and Agito." She pulled her phone out looking upset, texting and headed back to her seat. She made it back to her seat in front of Buccha and next to Onigiri.

Sighing, Kazu turned back around in his seat only to come face to face with Ikki, who was sitting backwards in his own seat.

Again, Kazu jumped and he clutched his chest. "Ikki! God, I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate! What do you want?"

"Just ask her out already! You already know she likes you and you obviously like her. Just do it!"

"But I don't think I do!"

"What do you mean you don't think you do? How do you not know?"

"Leave it alone. Besides the teacher's here." Kazu nodded to the young teacher behind him. Ikki heaved a huge sigh and turned back around in his chair.

"Fine, but we're talking more after class."

Kazu dropped his head to the desk. Ikki was always true to his word.

But Kazu wasn't.

Over the past two years, a lot had changed.

Please review with thoughts and such if you will. ^^

3 Munnin


End file.
